Pain of Love
by Ethereal Light
Summary: OneShot Challenge! What is love without pain? And what is pain without love? In the darkened streets of Domino, the atmosphere is filled with terror. A lone girl runs through the darkness...living in the fear... Slight AnzuAtemu. R&R!


**Pain of Love**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Yugioh

**Pain of Love**

_What is love without pain?_

_And what is pain without love?_

Anzu Mazaki ran continuously down the dark alleyway in the darkened streets of Domino. She ran, breathless and panting, she pushed herself forward. Her shoes rose and fell in an almost rhythmic pattern as it hit the cold, hard concrete.

She had never thought it would come to this. Ever since the other Yuugi- Atemu to them now-had left to the afterlife, she had felt a sharp stab of pain, more intense than anything she had ever felt before. And she knew what it was. She had not _wanted_ to believe it.

And gradually, the pain had settled to a dull throb-the dull heartache she was experiencing nowadays. Jounouchi, Honda and even Yuugi, to her, were almost like brothers and best friends to her. But Atemu was different. So different…

She had been hurt by his words many times-he stubbornly refused for her to put herself in danger with him-but she had rubbed it off. And she still didn't understand why he had to leave.

But _this _was out of hand. She had never predicted it would escalate into an all-out war. He was insane-lunatic. But he was strong and dark. Anzu bit back tears as names flashed in her mind.

_Yuugi…Jounouchi…Honda… _

They had all gone. Defeated by _him_. And through what? The one thing Atemu was represented by. Duelling.

Anzu shuddered as the memory of Jounouchi's Red Eyes Black Dragon flew into her mind. She saw, in startling clarity, the dragon shatter into millions of shining, black shards.

Another image came into her head, this one of Yuugi, his Summoned Skull lost in a white flash and his life points dropping and landing, with a horrific ringing sound, on zero.

She wondered vaguely why Yuugi didn't have a chance to use his Dark Magician and then felt another jab of pain as she was reminded Dark Magician was Atemu's card. After the Ceremonial Battle, she had not seen Yuugi use Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl ever again.

Yuugi and Jounouchi had failed first. And Honda had bravely taken on the duel. She was not surprised he had lost given Yuugi and Jounouchi, two of the best duelists in the world, had before them. And he had turned on her. And she had fled. But she knew it. She was the only one left now.

But this could not go on-she had to stop. Her lungs were screaming in anguish as she ran. Her legs felt like they were being bombarded with millions of knives. And her head was reeling.

Anzu slowed down and took several shallow breaths. How she just wanted to lie down and close her eyes, even for a little while. She was almost willing to pay the price. The price…of death.

A dark menacing chuckle filled the alleyway. Panic was eating Anzu alive, filling every part of her body with fear. No…she had to keep going. She could not stop. She had not wish that, even if she did die, she would not see his face before darkness consumed her.

The menacing and sinister brown eyes, usually filled with warmth, leering at her.

Her mind and body were wailing in protest as she reluctantly began running again. The alleyway loomed before her, twisting and turning like some mutated snake. She ran blindly, not bothering with the fact her heavy footfalls were a dead giveaway.

Perspiration mingled with the heavy scent of a cornered prey. But try as Anzu did to let the street guide her, she soon came to a stop as two jagged pathways separated before her. No time to thing…only time to act. She made a sharp turn to the left.

The path was winding and narrow. Anzu now had the task of, not only preventing herself from being caught, but also making sure the sharp points of concrete protruding from the walls did not injure her. But the path was the wrong choice.

She felt like part of a movie where the heroine was cornered to a dead end and somehow made a miraculous escape. But this was no movie. And she had no escape.

And the footsteps drew to a silent halt as Anzu, trembling and slightly nostalgic, cowered against the wall. Unwillingly, she forced her eyes, now shadowed with fear, to meet possessed, cold brown-black eyes.

He chuckled darkly and said in an abnormal raspy voice.

"So…little Anzu. No one to save you now. The little menaces I have disposed of," He paused delicately, as if enjoying the look of alarm that passed her eyes, wide with fright, "And you are the last."

Her voice, husky and quiet from disuse, voiced her thoughts, "Why? Why Bakura-san?"

He scowled.

"My name is not Bakura-san. I am the Thief King!"

And then it hit her. The Thief King-the other Bakura and Atemu's enemy in Egypt, had not died. More panic filled her as he began advancing toward her.

Icy dread was everything that her mind was made of now. She backed up further against the wall, hoping she could just melt into the harsh stone. But that was merely wishful thinking.

He snickered, sensing her fear and terror. Her life was to end soon anyway and he found greater pleasure in prolonging her demise. It was satisfying to see his victims cower beneath his gaze, quivering. Of course, Yuugi and Jounouchi-even Honda-had died defiantly. But Anzu was a different matter. Pale, weak and fearful, he smiled at the thought of her blood stained body.

She felt her fear increase as he slowly moved a hand to her face…then her neck. It was all to end soon…

_**But she didn't want to die yet!**_

That forceful voice kept her from succumbing to death itself.

She had her whole life ahead of her! She wanted to go to New York to dance! To marry and eventually become a mother and then a grandmother! Why did her life have to end right there? So soon? She was only seventeen!

His hand of death drew closer as she tensed. Tears were gathering in her eyes and her shoulders were beginning to shake with petrified terror. Then, her mouth and voice moved for her, calling out mournfully for the first-and last-person to occupy her heart.

_"Mou Hitori no Yuugi!"_

Her voice was shrill-every fibre in her being had been released-as she called. Even the Thief King stepped back in surprise.

She prayed, hope against hope, that he could come-he had always done-to protect her. Every single time he had come, ready to help and save her, even if it was not warranted. Now, she prayed this was no difference.

The Thief King gave her an icy glare, one that made her cringe again, and started to walk toward her again, determined to finish his job.

"The Pharaoh's not here anymore little Anzu," He mocked, but for the first time, with a hint of steely anger in his tone, "Prepare to die."

She closed her eyes. This was it. She was going to die. She waited-for the pain in her neck and for her life to leave her body-but it never came. Instead, there was a blast of frigid air in front of her-she flinched-and then, behind her closed eyelids, she saw a faint glow.

Hardly daring and dreading to see what awaited her, Anzu opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears.

He stood there, bathed in the small ray of light that penetrated the darkness of the night, in his Egyptian attire. Sharp, mysterious magenta found widened azure as they stared at each other.

Anzu found it almost impossible to breathe-her throat was choked with tears-as she stood. All thought and common sense had been robbed from her. She had forgotten the possible threat from the Thief King-everything that had transpired fell to dust around her mind. He was here. And that was all that mattered to her now.

He smiled gently, magenta eyes warming with recognition. She found it almost impossible to resist his smile-she had not seen him show any sign of warm emotion for a long time.

"Anzu," his rich, almost melodic voice filled her ears, warmer than anything she had ever know-or remembered.

"A-Atemu?" Her voice was faint and weak, filled with doubt. She found it hard to believe. Perhaps she was hallucinating. But she would have given anything-**anything**-to have made it true.

He smiled gently again and extended a hand to her cowering form. She hesitated-was this some kind of trick? Perhaps he was really Bakura and only messing with her mind.

He seemed to sense her doubt. His eyes scanned hers in an almost x-ray like fashion.

"Anzu…do you trust me?"

_Do you trust me? _

Those four words were of so much mystery to her. _**Did** _she trust him?

She closed her eyes briefly and then extended her hand. Her trembling fingers gently touched and then grasped warm, Egyptian ones.

Her eyes flew open, as if daring the picture to waver and evaporate. But it felt as real as anything. It was still cold-it seemed like they were in a cold swimming pool-but she felt a tiny flame of warmth seep through her.

Atemu turned, still grasping her hand gently, and faced the empty alleyway in which she had run and stopped.

"Come."

His word was not a command. It was not even a statement. It seemed so gently, so brief and flickering. It was almost a question.

Anzu stopped, feeling a whirl of emotions swirl up within her like some sort of cyclone. Atemu wanted her to come? What did he mean? Where would they go?

A sudden image of a cold, lonely isolated city swam into her mind, looking grey and desolute, filled with pollution and terror. She twitched involuntarily. And walked forward…into the light and the darkness of death.

It felt like millions of knives were being thrown at her with deadly speed and accuracy. Frost swirled around her in a blizzard and Anzu quickly lost her sight in the storm. But Atemu's hand was still there, grasping her own.

Anzu let out a scream as pain tore at her, feeling something rip and tear at her body, as if it were alive. It was excruciating and agonizing, consuming the little amount of energy her body still contained. She could not bear it.

Her knees gave way as she collapsed, feeling her knees cut into the ice. The bright crimson blood spilled out like a torrent of red liquid, splattering the jagged daggers of solid ice.

Her head swam and her vision grew blurry. Atemu's hand seemed so far away…so distant and out of reach. She felt it slipping…sliding and loosening.

"NO!"

Her scream tore into the howling winds and raging shards of ice. She could not let go now! She knew the truth, it was blazing at her, leaving not one other excuse. It was love.

Anzu scrambled up, almost toppling over again as the pain shot up her knees. She groped helplessly for Atemu's hand, now lost in the swirl of white.

"Atemu!" She gasped, hardly able to catch her breath.

And he appeared before her, a tall, strong life form that held her from collapsing. He gently picked her up, in an almost bridal style. She didn't mind. It felt strong and supportive all the same.

The swirling snow seemed to fade a little as Anzu registered her wounds and injuries. Her face was bruised and scratched, several cuts still oozing with blood. Her hand were slippery with blood…her blood.

Her legs felt the worst of them all. She would not have felt surprised if the cuts on her legs had reached her flesh. Yes, it was pain.

_But_ She mused grimly, a gentle smile on her face despite her injuries, _What is love without pain? And…what is pain without love?_

She was hesitant again. She knew her feelings now. But did she know his? She dared not to ask. She was too afraid. Afraid to find out. Afraid…

She kept silent, refusing to gaze into those magenta eyes, afraid to see what she may find there. Her life was fluttering, like a butterfly about to take off. But she kept it there-refusing to let go.

He glanced down at her and seemed to smile.

"You are safe now Anzu."

Realization dawned on her. Atemu…did not feel the same way…he cared for her…he respected her…but he did not love her. And she felt, at that precise moment, her heart shatter.

So she allowed Atemu to carry her to someplace new…someplace where she would find her true home. But inside, her heart was screaming in anguish.

_Tell him now! Before you die, tell him **now**! _

Her smile was still there, peaceful, serene and tranquil. But it was bitter…painful…filled with anguish and despair. And she let go.

Anzu smiled and closed her eyes as the last drop of life left her body, flickering and turning in the roaring winds. Her pain from the injuries left her. But her heart did not. The pain was still there…and would last an eternity.

00000

The morning dawned on the grey buildings of Domino. An elderly lady found the horrific scene and immediately called the police.

The police were baffled by the scene that fell before their eyes. It made no sense. A lone girl was slumped (Or more likely thrown) against the wall, lifeless. The wall had been smeared with blood. There was a bloody knife lying beside her, mangled and torn. But the doctors could not see a trace of injury. Just the blood…

The police eventually assumed the girl had injured or fatally wounded herself. Others believed she had swallowed poison and had dropped the knife on herself. But to a well-trained eye, one could see differently.

Many would have seen the girl as dead, brutally killed or had committed suicide. But if one looked closer, one could see the other side in which she had died. Broken, torn and lifeless. But not because of her wounds. She had died…of a broken heart…

And before the scene was cleaned up and forgotten, one clear voice could still be heard…

_But then again…what is love without pain?_

_And…what is pain without love?_

_**Author's Note **_

_And what is a story without reviews? Lol. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this tremendously long one-shot. This was a challenge fic given to us by one of Moonlight Mage's best friends who is a die-hard Atemu/Anzu fan (Though we are not). Yes, it's not our favourite pairing but we are neutral in this category anyway- made it a lot easier to write._

_And these were the requirements:_

_1. It must be a horror/tragedy story with only one extra genre (Genre: Romance-tiny bit of it anyway)_

_2. It must end on a bittersweet note (Little phrase at the end along with the broken heart)_

_3. It must refer to the Japanese version of Yugioh (Check: Anzu, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Atemu...the only thing missing is the words written in Japanese)_

_4. It must contain Atemu/Anzu (But she didn't say it had to **end** with that pairing did she now? Hahaha!)_

_5. It must be at least two thousand and five (Hmmm...) words long. (Word count: 2391-without author's note)_

_Anyway, happy reviewing people! Just scroll down and click the cute little purple button and type in some critical analysis or a compliment or tell us how we did and then submit it! We shall be eternally grateful. _

_Thanks guys!_

_**Eternal Phoenix & Moonlight Mage**_


End file.
